darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Belial
Belial was a demon Lord that controlled a portion of Hell's forces on Earth. Several comments made to and about him by Death left the impression that he had an unimpressive reputation. However, given the ascendant state of Hell's forces at the time, whether Belial was in fact as weak as Death mocked him for being is questionable. Biography 'Darksiders Genesis' Belial was one of several individuals that Lucifer made a pact with following the war on Eden, the bargain was simple, Belial's soul upon his death in exchanged for unfettered access to the waters of Eden, three Dreadwalker Guardians and a realm to call his own. Belial set to work, opening a portal connecting his new home directly to Eden so that the water might flood his base directly, and where he could convert them into a extremely toxic poison to fuel his undead army. The Horsemen Strife and War hunted Belial down, infiltrating his realm they destroyed his newly acquired guard dogs and shut down his poison manufacturing operation. Even without the powers granted to him by Lucifer Belial was still a formidable opponent making use of magic barriers to heal and protect himself during the fight. Still he falls, but unlike Lucifer's other minions he bargains for his life with the horsemen showing them the way into Eden in exchange for sparing him. Once the Horsemen leaves Belial taunts them behind their back stating that Eden will be their doom. Lucifer makes contact with him shortly thereafter, stating that while his stupidity can serve his plans he still needs to suffer for it, eternally. Belial is helpless to do anything but curse Lucifer as he inflicts his punishment on the demon. 'Apocalypse' After the initial Apocalypse, Belial used his forces to hunt down the surviving humans, actions that presumably promoted him back to a demon lord. Eventually he struck a bargain with the lone human survivor he referred to as the Hunter. He offered the human safety in exchange for the locations of other survivors and claimed that he held the Hunter's soul in his power to keep the human in check, a bargain the Hunter accepted. 'The Demon Lord Belial' When Death arrived to kill Belial at the Hunter's request, the demon admitted that he held no power over the human's soul and did not consider him a threat. Belial claimed while Lilith and Samael were willing to "coddle" the Horseman, he was not and attacked Death in response to his taunts. Death, thoroughly unimpressed, defeated the demon lord and impaled him with his own trident. After killing Belial, Death took Belial's Trident and returned to the Hunter. Powers Belial's powers and combat prowess were such that Death was not only completely unconcerned about the prospect of engaging him, but openly contemptuous of him. However, the demon lord did boast a number of powerful magics and abilities, and possessed a cunning mind. Using his magic, Belial could summon tridents and explosions as well as teleport and even become invulnerable. His small wings did not allow him to fly, thought he could float using magic. However, Belial's weakness was the amulet around his neck, which when damaged could nullify his magic and render him vulnerable to attack. Attacks *'Trident Thrust': A short range, low damage attack where Belial thrusts with his Trident. Easy to dodge and not common. *'Tail Whip': Belial whips his tail in a cone behind him. This attack has a low range and low damage. Easy to dodge and not common. *'Trident Spear': Belial will thrust in a straight line towards Death. This is a long range attack which can reach anywhere in the room. Belial is very likely to do this if Death is far away, but can also do it up close. To evade, dodge to the side. *'Trident Fan': Belial throws out small tridents in a 360 degree area around him, doing medium damage. This attack has a long range. To evade, dodge between tridents (easier when further away). *'Trident Geyser': Belial causes tridents to rise from the ground in a small area in front of him. *'Block Counter': Belial blocks a melee attack, briefly preventing damage and stunning Death. Belial uses this move to break Death's melee combos. This can block Wrath Abilities. *'Fire Veins': Starts at 66% HP remaining. Belial causes blood red veins to travel out in a large area around him. After a moment, the veins will catch fire causing low damage and staggering Death. To evade, make sure Death is not standing on a vein. *'Invulnerable Form': Starts at 66% HP remaining. Belial's most dangerous ability. He will strike the ground, generating a small explosion around him and becoming totally invulnerable to damage. ** Charged explosion. Belial stops moving and starts charging an explosion which has a very large area of effect and does high damage. While he is charging, a weak spot will appear on his front. Kill it to force Belial back into his normal form. When killed, the weak spot causes a small explosion so use of Mercy is recommended. ** Shield. Starts at 25% HP remaining. Invulnerable Form now has a shield which does high damage and stops Death from coming close enough to attack the weak spot in melee. It does enough damage to kill Death quickly in Reaper form. ** Trident Spear. Starts at 25% HP remaining. Belial will now start alternating between using Trident Spear and Charged Explosion while in his Invulnerable Form. ** Moving Target. Starts near death. Belial will use Invulnerable Form one more time. This time the weak spot will move and be hard to hit. Trivia *Belial's unimpressive reputation could be a reference to his name, being a Hebrew adjective meaning "worthless". His Trident is also said to whisper "Though art good for naught" to those it has slain. *Belial is stated to have been the one who forged the Demonflame Renders as a way of securing favor with Lilith but apparently the scythes disappeared, supposedly stolen by one of Belial's rivals. Gallery Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Demons Category:Darksiders 2 bosses Category:Darksiders 2 DLC Characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Darksiders Genesis Characters